gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Exercising the Truth
Exercising the Truth is a Strangers and Freaks mission in Grand Theft Auto V. It is given to protagonist Michael De Santa by the Epsilon Program. Overview The mission begins at an unnamed collection of mobile homes in the western half of the Grand Senora Desert, just north of Harmony. The location is not immediately marked on the game map but will appear once Michael enters the Desert area. Additionally, Michael must wear his Epsilon uniform for the mission to start. At the location, Michael meets Marnie Allen, Jimmy Boston, and a third Epsilon member. The three are pleased with his progress and Jimmy awards Michael a medal for his efforts. At that point, Cris Formage, the leader of the Epsilon Program, speaks over a nearby loudspeaker and also congratulates Michael. Formage tells Michael that Michael is very near to enlightenment. When Fromage's message ends, Marnie tells Michael that next he must deliver a large donation to the Epsilon Program headquarters in Vinewood Hills. But first, he must run five miles through the desert. The three Epsilon members leave. Michael must then travel five miles on foot throughout the Grand Senora Desert. At each tenth of a mile, a message will display above the radar, showing the player the distance he or she has walked or run. If Michael leaves the desert, the count will reset and the player must start over. Within these limitations, Michael can do anything within the Grand Senora Desert's borders, including visit towns, shop at stores, commit crimes, gain and lose wanted levels and so on. Watch out for dogs and Cougar as they may attack Michael, wasting him instantly and will reset his progress. Upon reaching four miles, Michael receives a call from Formage to tell Michael that he is nearly finished. At five miles, Formage calls Michael again and congratulates him. Michael asks if he is done. Formage tells him that he is not, and that he must now deliver the large donation Marnie mentioned earlier. Aftermath Lifeinvader Posts *Hayden Dubose - "I'm sure I must be mistaken but I was out bird watching in the Senora Desert and I could have sworn I saw you running around in what looked like a pale blue space suit?" Trivia *This mission usually takes between 15 and 20 minutes to complete, depending on how fast the player runs. One way to complete this mission quickly is to take the controller and place a rubber band or string around the left analog stick, and attach the other end around the controller, so the left analog stick is stuck in one direction, effectively making Michael walk in circles repetitively. The player may also find a way to hold the Run button down, so that Michael runs in circles repeatedly until the 5 miles are accumulated. If you would like to do it manually, run around the Sandy Shores Airfield a couple of times, as it rarely has cougars, dogs or other hostiles nearby. *During this mission, Michael can run indefinitely without ever tiring or slowing down. Category:Missions Category:Missions in GTA V Category:Side Missions Category:Strangers and Freaks Missions Category:Epsilon Program